HELL in a CELL part 2
by Backbone36
Summary: Shawn Michaels ended Undertaker's WM winning record and put him away for good in order to be MR. WRESTLEMANIA. The Deadman seeked a revenge against the Kid in the surrounding walls of steel.


SHAWN MICHAELS versus THE UNDERTAKER

WRESTLEMANIA 21:

SHAWN MICHAELS versus KURT ANGLE

The two greatest champions from 1996 battled in a match. The end came when HBK, with sprained ankle, flipped over Kurt's shoulders (Angle Slam) and gave him an old finisher, the backdrop. Three seconds later, HBK defeated Kurt Angle. Kurt became a man and extended his handshake. HBK returned the favor and told him that it was a great match. Few seconds later, HBK threw his foot in Kurt's jaw for no reason. Is this a sign that he's gonna be a bad guy?

BACKSTAGE: Shawn walked to his room and caught Randy preparing himself for his match against the Undertaker. HBK liked to have words with him and brought him to his dressing room.

UNDERTAKER versus RANDY ORTON

Randy Orton came out with a big smile, not afraid. The Undertaker followed and called for the light. Legend Killer told the legend that he has a surprise for him. He called out for something. Crews from the back brought a casket with LEGEND KILLER marked on the lid. He said that after he beat the Deadman, he will put him in the casket for good.

Later at the end, Undertaker went for a tombstone piledriver and HBK came out from the casket, throwing his superkick at the Undertaker's face. Orton then waited for Taker to get up and gave him a RKO. He pinned the Undertaker as HBK held his feet down from the outside. RANDY ORTON defeated THE UNDERTAKER. Shawn grabbed the chair and smashed him with it several times. He's out for good so they both dragged him in the casket and nailed the lid.

FOLLOWING RAW:

Jim Ross asked Shawn why did he interfered the Undertaker's match and placed him in a casket. HBK said because he is Mr. Wrestlemania, not the Undertaker. Fans started booing him, but does that mean HBK is a bad guy? Not yet.

Later that night, he was scheduled to face Batista for the World Title. Randy gave the champion a RKO and Shawn won the title. He went outside and a fan called him a cheater. He gave the fan a SWEET CHIN MUSIC. Hell yeah! He's a bad guy.

FEW MONTHS LATER:

Shawn defended the title against Batista at "SUMMERSLAM." He went for the SWEET CHIN MUSIC in the corner. The light died and the GONG broke out. The light went back on and no sign of the Undertaker. HBK grabbed the belt and left the match.

FOLLOWING RAW:

HBK told the fans that there is no Undertaker. He brought a crew to the ring and forced him to tell them that it was only electrical problem and someone hit the wrong button to make a GONG. HBK then told the world to shut up about the Undertaker and he'll never come back.

UNFORGIVEN:

HBK versus BATISTA again in Steel Cage match. HBK went to the top of the cage as Batista is lying down in blood. The light died again and the GONG broke out. The smoke filled up the stage as the casket from WM21 appeared. The lid broke out as the Undertaker stood up in the light. He told HBK that he comes back for one thing and that is to mark HBK's Death Day on November PPV "Survivor Series." He then vanished in the smoke. HBK threw the referee in the wall as Batista went over the top. HBK then escaped through the door and grabbed the belt, left the match.

RAW:

Eric Bischoff told Shawn that at "SURVIVOR SERIES," he will defend his title against the Undertaker, but the Undertaker have told me that he will put his own career on the line. HBK said he won't appear at "Survivor Series." He'll take the day off. Eric revealed a rule in the book, if HBK don't successfully defend a title in 30 days, the title will be strip. The 30th day will be "Survivor Series." Either he wrestle or won't wrestle, he will lose the title. Before HBK left, Bischoff forgot to mention one thing. It's going to be HELL IN A CELL.

SURVIVOR SERIES: HELL IN A CELL: Championship versus Career

SHAWN MICHAELS (CHAMPION) versus THE UNDERTAKER

They fought a pretty good match. HBK climbed up on the wall outside and dropped his elbow onto the Undertaker through the table. Later, 'Taker pushed his ass off the edge and gave HBK a leg drop through the table. Later inside the cell, the Undertaker tombstoned HBK, but shocking he kicked out. He then signaled for another tombstone, but Randy Orton came out and gave him a RKO. HBK pinned, but he kicked out and fought back both. Triple H and Ric Flair came out and beat up the Undertaker with their finishers. He still fights back. Snitsky, Heidenreich, Bradshaw, Edge, Basham Brothers, La Resistance, and every heel in the WWE beat up the Undertaker, trying to end his career. The FIRE exploded and Kane arrived. He beat up every person in the ring who is against the Undertaker. Kane then faced the Undertaker and gave him a TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER. He doesn't trust anyone, I guess. HBK dragged himself over on top of the Undertaker as the referee finished the counts. HBK is the WINNER.


End file.
